Recently, interest has developed in touch and/or proximity-based input systems for electronic devices and computer systems that are capable of recognizing multiple touch and/or hover events simultaneously. Many of these systems, for example those based on mutual capacitance or certain optical sensing arrangements, involve applying periodic stimulus waveforms to a plurality of sense points and detecting sense waveforms that can be related to the periodic stimulus waveform by the amount of touch and/or proximity present at the sense point. In some embodiments, these systems apply periodic stimulus waveforms to drive lines that are coupled to sense lines at the sense points. Typically, stimulus waveforms have been applied to these drive lines one at a time. Because devices typically include a plurality of these drive lines, each drive line has been driven sequentially.